Disclosed herein is a digital image processing apparatus and a controlling method thereof.
Digital image processing apparatuses, such as digital cameras and camcorders, have become portable due, in part, to the miniaturization and development of batteries, etc., and thus images are easily captured anywhere. In addition, digital image processing apparatuses provide various functions for a user to capture a high quality image, even if the user is not an expert.
Also, digital image processing apparatuses provide various functions for a user to easily control its contents such as moving images and still images.